


Don't Believe Me Just Watch

by velvetneedles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, exhibition skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetneedles/pseuds/velvetneedles
Summary: “Vitya!!! You know it’s meant to be a surprise! Stop peeking!”“I’m sorry pryanichek. I’m just so excited!” Victor explained as his love pushed him towards the doors.Yuuri Katsuki was choreographing his own exhibition skate. All by himself! But, he wouldn’t tell Victor what it was or let him see it or know what music it was to. He only said that he’d lost a bet to Phichit and that Phichit got to pick the song he’d skate to this season because of that.





	Don't Believe Me Just Watch

Victor Nikiforov was starting to get impatient. Not that he had a great deal of patience to begin with but he had thought he’d been doing well. Yuuri had asked him to wait here so he could run through something for his exhibition skate. The only problem was that his exhibition was a surprise (he’d lost a bet to Phichit so Phichit got to pick what he’d skate to in his next exhibition) and he didn’t want to spoil it for Victor so he’d gone off to a spare room in the Lake Placid arena to practice. So, here he stood, foot tapping against the linoleum…waiting.

_“Are you gonna do the thing, Yuuri?!” Phichit had asked, eyes gleaming, phone clenched in his hand as always._

_“Phichit, hush!!!” Yuuri’s eyes darted to Victor and shook his head at Phichit, trying to calm him. “You know it’s a surprise. I might do it if it feels right but I can’t exactly practice it here without giving it away.”_

_“Hmmm…oh, I bet they have an empty room somewhere in here big enough, we just have to find it. Come on, Yuuri! I’ll help you look and stand guard!” With that Phichit grabbed his hand and dragged Yuuri away from him with a shout over his shoulder saying they’d be back soon._

That had been 10 minutes, Victor glanced down at his watch, _nope 11 minutes and 32 seconds ago_. He knew he was being impatient but he couldn’t help it. He never liked being separated from Yuuri if he could help it. Neither of them did, especially after they had gotten a taste of it last year in Moscow. He inhaled deeply and fiddled with his engagement ring. He watched it bounce light off its surface and reflect golden shadows on the wall to his right.

“Hey, Victor!!!” Wrong Yuuri. _Sigh_. “Where’s Katsudon?! The exhibition is starting soon. That disgusting Swiss freak is already on the ice,” Victor turned to see Yuri Plisetsky approaching him from the tunnel. He was wearing some god-awful combination of animal print as usual.

“Yurio!”

“That’s not my name, old man!!!”

“He went off with Phichit to practice something for his exhibition that he didn’t want me to see,” Victor answered in an easy-going tone as if Yuri hadn’t just interrupted him, but frowned as he finished his explanation of his love’s absence. He glanced back to the hallway that Yuuri and Phichit had gone down. _Sigh_.

“ _Tch_. You’re pathetic old man.”

_Was he?_ He didn’t feel pathetic. He just missed _his_ Yuuri. And as much as he liked surprises, he didn’t like being left out of things. Particularly, if those things involved Yuuri and skating. Even more if those two were combined. He was his _coach_. He was supposed to know things!

“Vitya!”

And just like that, his face lit up and his heart soared, as Yuuri, _his_ Yuuri came bounding into his arms. _Ah…much better_. He kissed Yuuri’s temple as he nuzzled into Victor’s shoulder. Yuuri wound his arms around Victor’s waist and squeezed. _It seems Yuuri is anxious about something_. He always added a squeeze to his hugs when he was. As if he was afraid that Victor would finally step away, that this would be one anxious thought too many for Victor and he would leave him. They’d gotten fewer the longer they were together but they’d still surface now and then. 

“Vitya?” 

“Yes, pryanichek? What has you worried?” Victor knew he was anxious about his routine. Yuuri had choreographed it all on his own only sending videos to Phichit if he needed help with something or if he got stuck. But even then, Yuuri was the only one who knew the whole thing. 

“Will you promise not to be mad at me if I do something during my exhibition?” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“I can’t tell you,” he said as he pulled back, glanced down at his feet and worried his lower lip. Victor reached into his coat and pulled out his jar of lip balm. He set about applying it to his love’s lips. 

“Have you been safe?” That was really all he cared about. 

“Yes.”

“Then I promise I won’t be mad.” Yuuri exhaled heavily, leaned back into Victor’s embrace, and placed a kiss right over his heart. Victor absolutely melted. He was sure he’d become a silvery puddle on the floor or that he’d ascended to heaven. 

“Don’t worry, Victor. Yuuri has done this before…just not in front of anyone but me,” Phichit whispered to him. Now Victor was _curious_. Yuuri had done what exactly? Victor turned his head to look at him but Phichit just winked at him. 

Suddenly, the chords of Chris’s exhibition intruded on his mind. The term “exhibition” must have been coined specifically for Christophe Giacometti. 

“ _Ugh_. Will we ever get a break? Why can’t he just pick something not sex related? Just once?!?! The ice is going to be filthy!” Yuri demanded as he stormed towards the ice, corn-silk hair flying. The others followed more sedately behind. 

“Skin” by Rihanna got louder the closer they got. And…yup. There was Chris. In a skimpy tank top, leather pants, and what looked to be a mesh cardigan. 

“Hey Yuuri, how many dance belts do you think Chris goes through a season?” 

“Oh, my god, Phichit!” Yuuri’s face was scarlet. Phichit just cackled while Yurio mimed vomiting over the boards. Hopefully, no cameras caught that. The lights were dimmed, probably at Chris’s request to “set the mood,” so chances were that no one noticed the Ice Tiger of Russia attempting to hurl the contents of his stomach onto the ice. He’d need to have the “time and place” talk with Yurio again. 

Chris’s _exhibition_ came to an end with his hands carding through his own hair, head tipped back, lips parted. 

“ _Finally_ ,” Yurio grumbled as he took off his Team Russia jacket and reached for his skate guards with Yakov materializing behind him to take them, his sudden appearance startling Yuuri. Victor knew that Yuuri was still getting used to how quietly Yakov moved. Given the normal volume of his voice you usually heard him coming. But when he wasn’t screaming at his charges he could be downright stealthy. Which was surprising given how stocky he was. It’s part of the reason why Victor could be so outspoken. Not that he’d been shy before but Yakov had caught him saying things he shouldn’t have far too many times and so Victor just stopped caring (since Yakov would just hear whatever he said anyway) and became brutally honest. 

They watched as Yurio took his starting pose with feet planted and fists balled as “Easy Tiger” by Portugal. The Man started playing. The song fit him perfectly. The three watched as Yurio flew through his program, Yuuri with a small smile on his face. Phichit recorded the whole thing for his followers. 

Yurio ended his exhibition by hydro-blading across the rink, his shirt riding up as he lay on the ice. They all cheered for him with Yuuri screaming the loudest. Yuuri produced a small tiger figurine from his pocket to hand to Yurio as he exited. Yurio blushed and hugged him quickly before darting over to Yakov to retrieve his jacket and guards.

“Ready my love?” Victor asked him and squeezed his hand. Yuuri’s burgundy eyes seemed to shine as he gave him a determined nod. Phichit leaned over and whispered something into Yuuri’s ear that made him giggle. Yuuri gave Phichit a brief hug and then unzipped his jacket to hand to Victor. He was wearing a light pink blazer, a loose white t-shirt that showed off his collarbones, and tight black pants. Something stirred in Victor’s memory but he couldn’t place it. The costume looked familiar but... 

Yuuri leaned down to remove his skate guards, one hand on Victor’s shoulder for balance. He moved to stand at the entrance to the rink as the announcer introduced him.

“Watch me?” he whispered as he touched his forehead to Victor’s.

“Always,” he breathed back and lifted his hand to kiss Yuuri’s ring. Yuuri stepped onto the ice but instead of moving to the center, he remained at the boards. Victor raised an eyebrow but Yuuri just winked at him. His stomach was filled with butterflies and a delicate pink made itself known across the bridge of his nose. _God, he loved this man_. Yuuri smirked and the music began.

> Doh
> 
> Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh
> 
> Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh
> 
> Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh
> 
> Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaow!) 

_Ah ha! It seemed that Yuuri was going to have some fun!_ Victor smiled and placed a finger to his lips as his eyes gleamed and Yurio made his way back to stand with he and Phichit to watch. Victor was sure that Yakov had returned to watch as well (it was hard to tell sometimes, you just got a feeling at the back of your neck) but stayed farther back. They watched as Yuuri started to sway his hips to the music and lifted his hands above his head to get the audience to clap to the beat.

> This hit, that ice cold
> 
> Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold
> 
> This one, for them hood girls
> 
> Them good girls, straight masterpieces

Yuuri started kick stepping his way across the ice, his arms pumping along naturally at his sides for a few counts of 8. He started skating around the rink in earnest and blew a kiss. As the pre-chorus began, he licked his forefinger and touched it to his ass then took it away as if it burned, shaking it and fanning at himself. An amused expression on his face. Victor heard Phichit chuckle but didn’t look away. Yuuri moved into a fun step sequence, allowing himself to bounce with the beat more than he normally would.

> Girls hit your hallelujah (woo!)
> 
> Girls hit your hallelujah (woo!)
> 
> Girls hit your hallelujah (woo!)
> 
> Cause Uptown Funk gon’ give it to you
> 
> Cause Uptown Funk gon’ give it to you
> 
> Cause Uptown Funk gon’ give it to you

Yuuri started picking up speed with the song and twisted so he was skating backwards.

> Saturday night and we in the spot
> 
> Don’t believe me just watch (come on)

He looked across the ice and made eye contact with Victor then launched himself into an absolutely massive quad flip which he landed with a wide smile on his face. Yuuri continued to dance to the chorus, lifting into a triple axel as if it was effortless, and continuing to dance. Victor was so proud. _Look at his love!!! Look at him!!! He’s beautiful!!!_

> Don’t believe me just watch
> 
> Don’t believe me just watch
> 
> Don’t believe me just watch
> 
> Don’t believe me just watch
> 
> Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Yuuri leapt into a Russian split. He was high enough off the ice that he could have cleared the boards. He came down and continued to playfully sway his hips and move his arms. Suddenly, he stopped. Then mimed drinking something out of a cup as he started a “walk” across the rink. He only lifted one foot, the other stayed where it was but moved along with him. It was almost a half march.

“Oh! I’m glad he kept that!” Phichit exclaimed. “It looks so cool!”

Victor nodded in agreement as Yuuri shifted into a different element. He lifted a bent leg then dropped into the movement and swung up from it, arms pumping. 

“Is he Leo Walking?!” some fan above them asked. Phichit just clapped merrily. He started dancing across the rink alongside the pre-chorus.

> I’m too hot (hot damn)
> 
> Make a dragon wanna retire man
> 
> I’m too hot (hot damn)
> 
> Bitch, say my name you know who I am!

Victor laughed, delighted, as Yuuri skated up to where Chris was watching and mouthed “bitch, say my name you know who I am!” to him with a smirk and a challenge in his eyes. Chris’s mouth dropped open as Yuuri skated back into his dance towards the center ice. He kicked up into a flying camel spin then into an illusion. After several revolutions, he set both feet onto the ice and continued into an upright spin, gaining speed along with the song. _Sigh_. His love’s spins were always so beautiful.

> Cause Uptown Funk gon’ give it to you
> 
> Cause Uptown Funk gon’ give it to you
> 
> Cause Uptown Funk gon’ give it to you
> 
> Don’t believe me just watch (come on!)

He stopped on a dime as the chorus dropped. Victor gasped, he didn’t know if he could do that. Then a joyful squeal emerged from his mouth as Yuuri…

“Is Katsudon moonwalking?!?!” Yurio practically shouted. 

“Yes, he is,” Victor and Phichit answered together. They watched as the audience screamed in recognition and Yuuri laughed. The song eased into the bridge as Bruno Mars started talking and Yuuri slowed and looked around as if he was addressing the audience himself. He glanced to the trio and proceeded to get the audience to dance along with him. He started slowly, showing them how to step, move their arms and pop along with the beat.

“What is he doing? It looks like…” Phichit questioned. “He can’t be…” Phichit seemed to drop it as Yuuri switched his style as Bruno Mars started singing again.

> Come on, dance
> 
> Jump on it
> 
> If you sexy then flaunt it
> 
> If you freaky then own it

Yuuri was doing body rolls across the ice. Victor felt his mouth start to water and his heart quickened in a staccato rhythm. Yuuri was watching him. He winked at Victor then bit his lip as he rolled his hips up to the beat. _Oh god! He’s so hot!_ People started wolf-whistling at him. Yuuri was playing with his jacket now, sliding it off and back onto his shoulders, eyeing Victor the whole time. _Was this what Yuuri was worried about? Some public flirtation? Maybe he didn’t want Victor to get jealous?_ Victor shrugged to himself and kept his eyes on him.

The song was picking back up and Yuuri moved onto another choreographic sequence.

> Well it’s Saturday night and we in the spot
> 
> Don’t believe me just watch (come on!)

“He was!!!” Phichit unexpectedly shouted.

“Was what?!?!” Yurio probed.

“Shuffling!!!”

_Shuffling?_ Sure enough, Yuuri had taught the audience how to shuffle. He was doing the same movements that he had taught the audience earlier but now at their proper speed and the audience was doing it with him.

“How is he getting enough traction to do that?” Phichit wondered aloud. Victor had no idea but it looked amazing. The chorus was kicking back in full now and Yuuri skated past them into his next element.

> Don’t believe me just watch
> 
> Don’t believe me just watch
> 
> Don’t believe me just watch
> 
> Don’t believe me just watch
> 
> Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Yuuri started skating backward and locked eyes with Victor again. He gave him an apologetic smile and…

“He’s doing the thing!!!” Phichit shouted as Yuuri flung his body backwards.

“HOLY SHIT!!! KATSUDON JUST DID A FUCKING BACKFLIP!!!” Victor’s ears were ringing. _Ouch_. Phichit reached over and tapped his chin to close Victor’s mouth.

> Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?)
> 
> Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up 
> 
> Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?)
> 
> Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up 
> 
> Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?)
> 
> Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up 

Yuuri moved on to his last step sequence and into a final spin. People were openly screaming now. Not even attempting to clap along to the beat but beginning to applaud as his program came to an end. The music stopped and Yuuri dropped into a jazz split. Victor could see his chest working from here but Yuuri was smiling. Phichit was whooping beside him, phone aloft. Yurio still looked shell shocked when Victor glanced at him. Victor cheered along with the crowd and clapped enthusiastically as Yuuri bowed and waved to the audience. Yuuri turned to look at them with a sheepish expression on his face and started skating to exit the rink.

Victor handed him his guards and helped Yuuri to balance as he put them back on. As soon as they were safely attached to his blades Victor scooped Yuuri into his arms and spun him in a circle. Yuuri squeaked and Victor laughed. He heard Phichit’s camera go off. Victor set him back down and kissed him. He felt Yuuri melt against him in response and smiled into his soft lips.

“You were beautiful my Yuuri.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri blushed but smiled.

“Get out of the way!!! I need to speak to Katsudon!” Yurio elbowed his way past Victor and crossed his arms as he stared intently at Yuuri. “I taught you the salchow. Now you’re gonna teach me how to do a backflip,” he demanded.

“We’ll have to clear it with Yakov first but, yes, I’ll teach you.” Somewhere Victor was sure that the rest of Yakov’s hair was rejoicing. Yurio gave a firm nod then stomped away, tiger figurine clutched to his chest.

“You’re not mad at me?” Yuuri asked. Victor’s eyes softened and he shook his head.

“No, pryanichek. You told me you were safe learning it and Phichit told me you’d done it before. That’s all I can ask for.” Yuuri relaxed and slid back into Victor’s embrace. He slipped his hand up the nape of Yuuri’s neck and into his thick raven hair and held him to his chest. _Maybe Yuuri could teach me how to do a Bonaly,_ he thought to himself. He’d always wanted to learn but never got around to it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything creatively…ever. I read a lot (understatement) but have never written something of my own. Then this idea popped into my head the other day and I didn’t think anyone else had done it so, here we are. Be gentle with me?
> 
> Phichit’s terms were that: he’d get to pick the song Yuuri skated to if he won, it had to be a surprise, and that Yuuri had to insert certain dance moves (i.e. Leo Walking, body rolls, etc.) The shuffle Yuuri added on his own because it reminds him of Phichit.
> 
> Yuuri added the Russian split for his new skating family, the moonwalk and quad flip for Victor (who I headcanon is a huge Michael Jackson fan), the mouthing the lyrics to Chris was for Yurio (he thought he’d enjoy it), and the backflip was for himself. The “half march/walk” that Yuuri does is from the Uptown Funk music video. It hits somewhere around 1:35, I think.
> 
> Oh! and pryanichek means "gingerbread man" in Russian.
> 
> If you notice any grammatical errors, let me know and I’ll fix them. I’ll try to answer whatever questions you guys have too. I did have a thought for making this a part of a larger series but we’ll see how this goes first.


End file.
